


cataglottism

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [11]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kiss can hardly be a catastrophe, said death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cataglottism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artdalek/gifts).



Her mouth is dry huddled in the slow embrace of his lips. It was fertile once, warm and slick and pert with words like darts aimed for his waning temper. It was summer then, and she was warm, and the pound of her blood in his ear fed harmony to the wild river of words and whimpers serenading him.

It is winter now.

It has been winter for a long time. She trembles beneath his touch, but mutely; the earth is hard and bare, and the seeds of new words lie sleeping in a barren womb, on a tongue taking its last desperate flight against his as the last snow penetrates the soil where words once flourished, and smothers the sighs rustling the browning leaves as he sinks at last, swallowing her surrender whole.

Shuddering, he is contented.


End file.
